This research will use the data from the Tri-State Ethnographic Project (TRISEP) for secondary analysis. Using over 800 interviews with methadone patients, addicts not in treatment and staff members from four methadone maintenance treatment programs in New York, New Jersey and Connecticut, the project addresses problems common to methadone treatment. It looks specifically at the issues surrounding detoxification of patients, self-medication by patients in response to side effects associated with methadone, the analysis of addicts who have never been in long term treatment and the relationship of staff attitudes and experiences to problems in treatment. The goals of the project are to best utilize an extensive data source already prepared for analysis to further understand and consequently alleviate problems in methadone treatment. In addition to preparation of professional publications, this project will result in material for distribution to methadone program administrators and policymakers with suggestions from the findings for the improvement of services and/or changes in policy.